


how wrong they are

by spickerzocker



Series: AO3 Tag Generator Drabbles - Round One [15]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Emotional Comfort, M/M, Your daily dose of Greco-Roman porn, contains no actual porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickerzocker/pseuds/spickerzocker
Summary: They say Icarus died. How wrong they are.Prompt: Your Daily Dose Of Greco-Roman PornPoem: "Do Not Stand At My Grave And Weep" by Mary Frye





	how wrong they are

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies. Organic chemistry ate me alive and still I failed the exam.  
I wrote porn in another prompt! I swear I did! It's coming (pun totally intended)!  
Jack, you kept me sane. Or at least at the same level.

They say Icarus died. A tragedy. 

How wrong they are. 

Icarus flies higher and higher, the light is blinding but he can almost see the chariot. 

A strong arm catches him by the waist and draws him into a solid chest. Icarus wraps his legs around Helios’ waist, throws his arms around Helios’ neck and kisses him. 

He tastes like summer days and hot desert winds. 

When Icarus stops to catch his breath, Helios’ smile is even brighter. 

“Hello, sunshine. There you are.” 

_Do not stand at my grave and forever cry. _

_ I am not there. I did not die. _

**Author's Note:**

> And hey. Thanks.


End file.
